Tattoos
by IvoryLoves.Slowly
Summary: Ariadne has three tattoos and Arthur has one. what are the stories of the tattoos? 1 of many weekly oneshots. T for lanugage and i dont want to be sewed.


This is my first fanfic ever. So don't make fun of me. yeah this was supposed to be my first ever but i forgot to upload it i am goning to make a one shot about inception characters until i finish all saga of how ever many parts i choose of Heros. so until i finish i will make one or two oneshots a week.

Summary: Ariadne has three tattoos and Arthur has one but what are there stories?

Disclaimer: I don't own inception Chris Nolan does.

"Ariadne" he said breaking her from her thoughts of her horrific past. "Huh" she replied still in the abusive trance she called her childhood, she looked up at the point man and saw the concerned look on his face and frowned. "What is there something on my face or something? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said. She was starting to feel self-conscious. Had she messed up her makeup?

"You forgot to wear a scarf today," That was the biggest mistake she had ever made. By now Arthur would have seen the huge LOVE tattooed across her collar. "Damnit" she muttered. She had worn a scarf everyday to cover up one of three huge tattoos on her body she had one on across her collar bone (that was covered everyday by a scarf). One on her shoulder blade which Arthur can probably see because she is wearing a tank top, and she had one on her lower back these tattoos were not put there for fun or something to look at she hated them. Then by once again being brought back into her thoughts she released that she had taken to long to respond to his statement and now had made a complete fool of herself in front of the man she secretly love yet again.

"Yeah so?" she replied coolly.

"Its just you have a-," "Yes I know a have a huge ugly tattoo on my fucking chest!" she said louder than intended but thankfully no one was looking at them. "Sorry," she said I just don't like having someone staring at my tattoo. "Its okay" he said "if it's okay with you I would like to hear the story of your tattoos."

"Um sure it started when- hold on a second how did you know I have more than one tattoo?"

I'm a point man Ariadne I looked you up when Cobb first spoke of you I wanted to make sure that you weren't working with Cobal."

"Okay well I was abused as a child and I used the tattoos to cover up the scares."

"Can you be a little more specific Ariadne?"

Okay the scare on my chest which is usually cover by my scarf is from when my dad got home drunk one night and started yelling at me for no reason so I ignored him and he threatened me so I got scared and hid in my bedroom. He came up there with a kitchen knife and cut me across the chest and told me never to ignore him again or the punishment will be fatal.

"God, how old were you?"

"About six"

Holy Shit, and he didn't get arrested?"

"No, I was too scared and stupid to call the police and my mother left when I was four so no one else cared," "Do you want me to continue my story or have you herd enough?"

"Wait there's more?"

"Yes I thought you did some research on me,"

"I did but all I found out that you where in collage to be an architect and you have three tattoos"

"Is it okay if I tell you more?"

"I thought you didn't want to tell me about it,"

"I didn't at first but now that it's all coming out I feel better,"

"Okay, you can tell me more if you want to Ariadne,"

"Okay," she said. "The next tattoo is right here." She turned around to show Arthur the tattoo on her shoulder blade.

"Where did that one come from?"

"Be patient and I'll tell you,"

"Fine,"

"Good boy,"

"Well this one was from when I was sixteen. He had hit me but all he did was leave bruises not scares so no one noticed. He told people that the scare on my chest was because I had problems and I cut myself so no one came near me because they thought I was weird. If no one talked to me then it would be easier for him to keep the secret because-

"No one came looking for your side of the story,"

"Right,"

"So like I said no one cared if what he said was true or not because no parents wanted there kids hanging out with a girl who supposedly put a gash that big in her chest. Well there was this one guy named Isaac he was my boyfriend we had been secretly dating for three months when he asked me if the story of the gash on my chest was true. I told him the truth. He believed me and then of course his parents found out and made him end our relationship. They told my father that I had been with someone. I was asleep at the time he heated up a spoon and stuck it on my shoulder blade and the burn mark left a scare so I chose black for the heart because it was the only color that matched the scare perfectly.

"So did you call the cops?"

"Yes I did,"

"So what happened?"

"The cops came but they were too late. Ever since I was with Isaac he had checked the phones every night when he got home. He found out that I called the cops and stabbed me in the lower back just missing my spinal cord when the police got there he got scared. They warned him that if he ran they would shoot him. They shot and killed him. I was rushed to the hospital and treated immediately before I could lose more blood. And so that is the story of my three tattoos' my name across my chest, the black heart on my right shoulder blade, and the butterfly tramp stamp.

"Can I ask you a question Ariadne?"

"Yes Arthur,"

"Did you cry when your dad was killed?"

"I was in shock from when he stabbed me but when I herd the gun shot I snapped out of it. When I saw him fall I cried," And all the memories made Ariadne start tearing up and when she looked up at Arthur's concerned looking face she just broke down and cried. After ten minutes of Arthur claming her down she finally stopped crying then she realized that she had embarrassed herself yet again. She got up to leave but was stopped by Arthur grabbing her arm.

"Ariadne,"

"Yes Arthur,"

Just then he kissed her then said "you shouldn't have cried when your father I know it might have been sad at the time but he sounds like the biggest son of a bitc- he couldn't even finish his sentence. Ariadne grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. He didn't except the kiss so it took him awhile to realize what was happening when she pulled away he jumped back in and they kissed until they ran out of air and had to pull away.

"Ariadne?"

"Yes Arthur,"

"I love you," she thought she would never hear anyone say that to her ever again.

"I love you too Arthur," and just like that they smiled at each other and went back to kissing each other passionately.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Ariadne?"

She was sketching a five star restaurant for the next extraction when she looked up at Arthur staring at her carefully. She gave her fiancée a kiss.

"Yes babe"

"I was wondering what ever happened to Isaac?"

"He didn't really believe me he just said that then went home and told his parents everything,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Why?"

"Oh, just wondering,"

"Sure you were,"

"What?"

"Were you jealous when I talked about him?"

"Hell no Ariadne I just wanted to know what happened that's all,"

"No you were jealous,"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself babe, your not even that pretty,"

"Arthur, you're right, I'm not pretty, I'm a sexy architect who is engaged to a middle aged point man,"

"That's it no more hanging around Eames,"

"Whatever baby I still love you no matter what Eames says about you,"

"Thank you babe… wait what does Eames say about me?"

"Take me out dinner and you'll find out,"

"Fine," he whined. Then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a good thing I love you Ariadne,"

"I know," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the warehouse and towards their car.

"You know Arthur you should get a tattoo,"

"I have one babe,"

"Really where," she asked curiously wondering why he hadn't said anything about it.

"Right here," he pulled up his sleeve to show her the dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

"What's the story behind that tattoo?"

"I went out to a bar with Eames and we started taking shots," he replied "and we got drunk,"

"Let me guess Eames left you for a drunken girl?"

"Yep, so I got angry and got a tattoo of a dragon eating him,"

"Really that person in the dragon's mouth is Eames?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah its kinda funny when I think about it," he said "well we should get going we don't want to miss are reservations at… um where do you want to go Ariadne?"

"Home to a nice home cooked meal by my fiancée,"

"Ariadne you know I can't cook to save my life, I caught Cobb's Thanksgiving turkey on fire last year!"

"It's the thought that counts,"

"Bull Shit you just want some red wine,"

"Maybe,"

"Well then we better hurry so many people will be waiting in line to have burnt chicken and red wine," he joked then started the car. It was a twenty minute drive back to there apartment and it was getting late.

"Ariadne?" No reply. He looked down she was asleep on his shoulder probably dreaming about how bad her past was but how great her future will be. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. He moved his shoulder just enough to wake Ariadne up.

"Ariadne,"

"Huh?"

"Were home,"

"Okay you can go ahead inside if you want,"

"You sure,"

"Yeah I'll only be a second,"

"Okay Ariadne," he gave her a kiss and went inside to start dinner.

She was happy with Arthur. She wasn't scared to come home anymore and she can tell Arthur anything. Her dad is a part of her past and Arthur is her present and future. There are differences between people like Arthur, her protective fiancé and Josh, her abusive father. Arthur was somebody you could come to in a time of need and get help. Her dad is the kind of guy who drinks and hits people. Arthur was her whole world and her dad was nothing to her. When she told Arthur about her dad and the tattoos she felt better than she had in a long time. She knows it's not good to think but Ariadne was happy her dad was dead. What if she hadn't called the cops on him would she even survive till eighteen?

"Ariadne?"

"Oh sorry I took so long," she ran to her fiancée and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay, but if you want wine you need to get it now or else I'll drink it all,"

"Okay just one second,"

"Okay Ariadne just come in soon,"

"I will, love you,"

"Love you too Ariadne,"

She looked up at the sky. "Dad," She looked down as if she could see into the deepest depths of hell. "Where ever you are," she said "All I need to say to you is rot in hell you fucking bastard!"

8888888888888888

so how did you like it. this was before i could write and make it sound good next week's is about yusuf


End file.
